Pursuit Tech
Pursuit Tech are a series of weapons, support and armament devices utilised by both racers and the Redview County Police Department in Need for Speed: Rivals. There are a total of eleven total pursuit tech items that can be equipped to vehicles with the available selection depending on the faction that the vehicle is encompassing. Only two tech items can be equipped to a single vehicle at any point with each taking up a single tech slot. Additional devices and upgrades have to be unlocked through career progression and purchased with Speed Points. Electromagnetic Pulse An EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse) is a form of energy that can be fired from a device. The Device requires a successful targeting lock before it can be fired. An EMP hit interrupts and damages vehicle equipment as well as temporarily disabling it. EMPs can be used by both racers and Redview County police units. Electrostatic Field An ESF (Electro Static Field) is an electronic device that generates a charge through the body of a vehicle. A vehicle that collides with a car generating an ESF will temporarily lose control alongside being damaged and repelled away. ESFs will also protect a vehicle from Stun Mines and EMP targeting once activated. Electrostatic Fields can be used by both racers and Redview County police units. Roadblock A roadblock is a temporarily assortment of police vehicles and equipment deposited along a road to either forcibly stop or divert a pursuit target. Roadblocks can only be called in by Redview County police units and functional units present after a racer has passed a roadblock will join the pursuit. Police Helicopter A police helicopter is an aerial support unit that can temporarily assist police pursuit units. The helicopter is capable of keeping visual contact with a pursuit target across a greater area. Aerial units can only be called in by Redview County police units. Turbo Boost Turbo Boost is an uninterruptible supply of a potent nitrous to a vehicle's engine. The chemical compound combusts more effectively than regular nitrous resulting in a harsher increase of acceleration and a higher top speed. Turbo Boost can only be used by racers. Shock Ram Shock Ram is an advanced piece of technology mounted to the front of the player's vehicle which delivers an EMP-like burst upon ramming another vehicle for additional damage. Shock Ram can only be used by Redview County police units. Shockwave Shockwave emits a burst of energy from a vehicle that can forcibly repel and damage vehicles that are close to the epicentre. Stun Mine The stun mine is deployed behind the vehicle. It temporarily disables the electrical systems of any vehicle driving over it. Stun Mines can only be used by racers. Jammer A Jammer forcibly interferes with RCPD radar guidance and communications by saturating near by radio receivers with noise or false information. They function for a short amount of time before deactivating and can disable an EMP targeting system. Jammers can only be used by racers. Spike Strip A Spike Strip is a device dropped from the rear of a vehicle before expanding across the length of a road to puncture a vehicle's tyres. The strips can deflate an vehicle's tires and result in immobilisation as well as damaging a vehicle. Unlike previous titles where spike strips will spin out a vehicle regardless of the amount of tires hit, in Need for Speed: rivals, the number of tires deflated depends on how many come into contact with the spike strip. Taking out all four tires is considered a perfect spike strip, only then will the hit vehicle spin out. Spike strips can be used by both racers and Redview County police units. Category:Need for Speed: Rivals Category:Pursuit Tech